1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Image-forming apparatuses with customizable operation panel settings, a method thereof, and recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are Image-forming apparatuses that allow customizing of standard-installation operation panels on Image-forming apparatuses (systems equipped with at least one of the functions of copying, printing, scanning and facsimile transmission; this also applies to the following description). With these kinds of Image-forming apparatuses, for an Image-forming apparatus that requires customizing, an operator inputs information into a customizing setting screen and registers that on an Image-forming apparatus to customize a screen.
However, if a plurality of Image-forming apparatuses exists on the same network, the operator must make the same settings for each of the apparatuses, which entails a lot of work. Particularly, resolving this issue is indispensable in large-scale offices where there are a high number of Image-forming apparatuses. Thus, it is conceivable that customizing settings performed on one Image-forming apparatus can be reflected on-another Image-forming apparatus over a network.
However, in a large-scale office, the frequency of functions used may differ according to section, for example. In such cases, simply because settings were customized on one Image-forming apparatus does not indicate that the same settings should be made for all Image-forming apparatuses. Conversely, making the same customizing settings on all apparatuses could cause problems. In addition, if the types of models are different, it may not be possible to simply reflect the customized settings uniformly for all apparatuses. Furthermore, in a network configuration, there may not necessarily be a server available for customizing settings.
Therefore, if there is a plurality of Image-forming apparatuses connected to a network, it is necessary to consider the section, apparatus model, and the configuration of a network in order to reflect customizing settings on one Image-forming apparatus onto another Image-forming apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide an Image-forming apparatus that can perform settings of all Image-forming apparatus connected to a network relating to customizing settings simply by customizing settings at one location for a screen routinely equipped on an Image-forming apparatus.